


Don't Go Away

by MXRI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXRI/pseuds/MXRI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school year is almost ending and a certain blonde decides it's time he confesses to you.</p>
<p>[Posted on: 2015-02-20; Updated on: 2015-04-25]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Don't Go Away by Oasis.  
> Also, for some strange reason I wrote Reader's lines in italic.  
> This was originally posted [here.](http://www.quotev.com/story/5781142/%D0%BC%CF%85%D1%95%CE%B9c-%C9%97%D1%8F%CE%B1%D0%B2%D0%B2%C6%96%D1%94%D1%95/2/)  
> 

  
_He didn't look back._  
_Well, neither did she._

 

* * *

 

Just as their senior year was ending, college plannings were naturally coming up.

He considered going to an university in Tokyo but her, well, she was far ahead. She kept on ranting excitedly on how she planned on applying to an university in America.

 

 

At first, he shrugged it off.

 

Without even realizing, he's been acting weird _(mostly off)_  during volleyball practice – the other team members would often ask if something was in fact wrong but him being, well,  _him,_ would shake his head and change the subject by teasing his team mates _._

 

* * *

 

Just as the final week of school came by, she came with big news.

 

 

" _Kei, I've been accepted to go to an university in America!"_

She was happy, naturally – actually, more than happy.  _She was radiant_ , he decided.

  
Tsukishima was happy as well.

His best friend had achieved something huge.

And yet something about that pained him deep inside.

 

He wasn't going to admit.

 

Yes, he had feelings for the girl in front of him – Tsukishima even planned on asking her to be his girlfriend on Christmas Eve.

 

Yamaguchi knew about his plans and tried his best to help it turn out just as planned. But with her news, said freckled male wasn't so sure anymore. Heck, he didn't even think Tsukishima would still go on with his plan.

 

* * *

 

And the last day of school came – they all said their goodbyes; both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi bidding their farewell to Karasuno's volleyball team.

 

Of course, the trio was still going to hang out.

 

 

_"What are your plans for the future?"_

 

Kei himself didn't exactly had an idea in mind, but he considered engineering.

 

" _Still thinking things through,"_ he had said matter-of-factly.

 

 

* * *

 

Three days until Christmas and Kei was proceeding to call (Name) until his brother came in and told him they were going away during the holidays - spend Christmas with their grandparents that lived far away, his mother had said.

 

Mentally nodding he then called his girl best friend.

 

"(Name)?"

 

" _Yes, Kei?"_

 

"Are you busy?"

 

" _Not really. What's in your mind?"_

 

"Can we meet up?"

 

" _Same place?"_

 

"Sure."

 

" _15 minutes."_

 

And with that she hung up.

 

He was indeed going to ask her out on Christmas Eve but as things didn't really work out, he decided this was the right time.

 

* * *

 

Kei found (Name) twiddling her thumbs, sitting all alone in the park where they always used to hang out.

 

 

She smiled warmly as she caught sight of him, patting the seat by her side.

  
" _So, what is it Tsukki?"_

Her (eye-color) orbs gleamed in wonder as said male sat down.

 

He sideglanced at her before looking down. Tsukishima hadn't quite really thought of what exactly he was going to say –  _I-I mean I know what to say I just don't know how. . Damn, you're not like this. Get ahold of yourself._

 

He thought for a few moments as she patiently sat there, waiting for his manifestation.

 

_'I like you.'_

 

_'Go out with me.'_

 

_Too blunt_ , he pursed his lips.

 

_'(Name), we've known eachother for quite some time and I've been thinking' — I should've asked  for Yamaguchi's help._

 

"One moment, if you will."

He ushered, taking his phone from his back pocket.

 

She chuckled shortly at his antics and turned to scan her surroundings. (Name) swore she saw a hint of pink dusting his cheeks, still,  _could always be due the cold weather_.

 

 

* * *

**Help.**

* * *

**What's wrong, Tsukki?**

* * *

**As strange as it may sound I have a question.**

* * *

**What is it?**

* * *

**What should I tell (Name)?**

* * *

**You're hopeless.**

* * *

**Quick, Yamaguchi. It's a matter between life and death.**

* * *

**Yes, yes.**

**But honestly you haven't even thought of what you were going to say?**

* * *

**Shut up.**

* * *

**Okay, okay, chill.**

* * *

**Hurry.**

* * *

**Take note that this is obviously all up to you. Maybe just tell how much she means to you? I know you can be _too_  straightforward and blunt — try not to, just this once. Well, even if you do, (Name) knows you're trying.**

* * *

**Thanks.**

* * *

**Good luck, Tsukki!**

**＼(＾O＾)／**

* * *

 

 

Turning to give her a quickglance, "Sorry it took long, I was just. . ."

 

The (hair color)-haired girl nodded in acknowledgement, muttering a silent  _'It's alright.'_

 

Fully turning her way, he awkwardly took hold of her right hand.

 

Flinching at the sudden touch, she looked up at him.

 

 

 

"(Name.)"

 

" _Yeah?"_

 

"For quite some time, I've had this feeling—"

 

" _Constipation?"_

 

"Too soon."

 

" _Sorry."_

 

 

She bit her bottom lip and tugged at his hand, signaling him to proceed.

 

Playfully rolling his eyes, he held onto her hand ever-so-tightly.

 

"What I've been trying to say is. . . I've really liked you for some time. You might not feel the same but this had to be said before you leave to—" He mentally slapped himself before mumbling, "This is dumb."

 

Staring right at him, wide-eyed, the female lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him.

 

" _You're so stupid."_

 

"You see, I tried not to be blunt."

He mumbled once again.

 

Tsukishima waited for a proper answer from the girl, but when none came — just as he was about to question her — she did what he never expected her to; she had kissed him.

That startled him and he ended up falling backwards from the bench.

 

" _Gods above."_

 

He heard her grumble, rather than amused.

 

" _If that happens everytime I kiss you, I don't know what else am I supposed to do."_

 

That made him choke, now properly standing up and dusting a few snowflakes from his clothes.

 

"So that means—"

 

" _Idiot."_

 

 

* * *

 

The following day, (Name) found herself sitting at the edge of Kei's bed as he packed his bag to his family trip.

 

" _Say, Kei. Those are some cute toy dinosaurs."_

 

"Don't."

 

" _I'm serious."_

 

She gave him a smile of her own, to which he reacted by mumbling the inaudible and turning his head for a moment.

 

" _Interesting enough, I'm the one to make you flustered. Not the contrary."_

 

"We tend to innovate."

 

" _Naturally._ "

 

Just as she scanned the rest of his room, she caught glimpse of something that caught her attention.

 

Marching towards the piece of cloth, she held onto it with both hands. Just like any other female, she always dreamed of wearing her partner's shirts. Quickglancing at Kei with a pout, she proceeded to put on the grey sweater.

 

He hadn't paid attention until she flailed her arms his way.

 

" _I just love the fact you're a fucking giant."_

 

(Name) kept flailing her arms, admiring how the long sleeves went past her hands and the bottom reached half of her thighs  — she found that terribly cute. Seemingly, Tsukishima thought the same as he kept staring at her.

 

" _I couldn't help it._ "

She had announced, her voice hoarse.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, the new couple were on their way to (Name)'s house. Her boyfriend insisted on walking her home and she obviously had nothing against it.

Just as they reached the doorstep, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

 

 " _You missed._ "

She grumbled as a pout formed on her lips, poking her boyfriend's stomach.

 

Snorting shortly, he gave her a proper kiss on the lips.

 

" _Oh, I think this is yours."_

She had said, refering to the sweater she still wore.

 

 

"You can keep it."

 

* * *

 

"Happy New Year."

(Name) heard Tsukishima's voice; he had called her.

 

" _More two hours to go in here._ "

 

 

"Oh, I see. So how's my sunshine doing?"

The use of the nickname made her smile.

 

 

" _Stuck in the middle of a snowstorm_."

Not literally, but fitting towards the nickname.

 

 

She heard him chuckle and soon added, " _You should laugh more often, you know? It's melodious._ "

 

"I will."

 

" _You sound too monotone, even more than usual._ "

 

"I miss you."

 

 

" _I do, too._ "

 

"What are you doing right now?"

 

_"Waiting for my mom to finish making our dinner and in the mean time I'm packing up_." She smiled halfheartedly, even though he couldn't see it; a hint of sadness in her voice. " _I'm leaving in three days._ "

 

 

That's when his soul shattered.

 

 

_I'm a fool,_ he decided. He knew this was going to happen, sooner or later. Tsukishima was speechless, (Name) had heard him silently breathing against the phone.

 

 

 

". . .So this is our end?"

A small, almost unnoticeable stutter cause her to flinch.

 

 

" _No._ "

It sounded more like a question to the boy's ears.

 

 

" _Well, I could always come visit you—"_

 

"(Name), just don't."

_Well, that took a turn_ , she thought, afraid of the worst.

 

". .  _.Eh?"_

 

"Can't you see things aren't going to work out?"

 

" _Kei, what are you. . ?"_

 

 

"We should break-up."

 

 

It hit her.

 

Hard.

 

The pain you feel when going through a break-up is something (Name) would never wish to anyone, no even her worst enemy. It's been a week, sure, but she has spent pratically 3 years with him — along with Yamaguchi as well. The memories that would haunt her for a long time — who knows if not  _forever_.

The female had fallen head-first against her pillow, loud and spontaneous sobbing consuming her.

 

_'I don't understand._

_Did I do something wrong?'_

 

 

"It's for the best."

His nonchalant voice — rather than uncertain — caused her to snap.

 

" _N-No, it's not."_

She sniffled.

" _Is this some kind of joke? Why did you even ask me out if you knew this was going to happen?"_

 

 

"I was being foolish."

 

 

Tsukishima regretted ever single word he said.

 

" _As there's this possibility we're never going to see each other again, I want you to know that this has been the best week of my life."_

 

"What do I care."

He didn't sound fazed but, internally, he pleaded.

  
_'Please, don't go.'_

 

 

It was a mistake, indeed.

He didn't want her to go and he couldn't exactly go after her — he'd be insane to go to a whole new continent, a whole new country, without things planned out. If he did, how would they sustain themselves? (Name) was going by herself and he wouldn't dare to make her sustain him. And what about college? It's not like a path of opportunities would open up to him — and he could barely speak english! He had been accepted in the University of Tokyo and as selfish that sounded, he wasn't going to give up of his vacancy. And as egoistically enough, he internally wanted her to give up on her dream and stay with him — _no, that was wrong in so many ways_.

 

" _I hate you."_

_'No, I could never hate him.'_

 

* * *

 

(Name)'s parents would often go check on their daughter — she refused to leave her bed other than to shower and attend bathroom needs; she was barely eating and her features reflected nothing but a  _stoic_ expression.

 

Chocolate and ice cream were her newest allies, as childish was that sounded.

 

She would often check her phone, a few texts from Yamaguchi here and there trying to cheer her up — he wouldn't complain about her casual rants towards Kei and she was very thankful for that.

 

Every day she secluded herself in her room, listening to sad songs.

 

 

_'It's okay, honey. Let it all out.'_

Her mother had said.

 

 

She would cry a river on the first days after-break-up and sleep cuddling with his sweater. As much as it pained her, the sweater had  _his_  scent and yet, she couldn't let go of it.

 

Days went by with (Name) in this sort of  _hermit-mode_ , her parents even more worried it would still affect her as her departure day grew near. What if things didn't really work out there, after all her effort?

 

* * *

 

"Have a safe flight."

Both her parents had said, as she tightly hugged them a goodbye.

 

“Call us once you get there, alright?”

 

“I will.”

Just as she was on her way to the departure lounge, she spotted a familiar figure leaving from the arrivals.

 

' _You never change, huh?'_

 

Tall and blonde, headphones resting around his neck. Same unimpressed expression as always. She watched him from afar, a gentle smile pursing her lips — that, until he caught glimpse of her.

 

His eyes widened as if almost instantly, both freezing in place —  _he had noticed she was wearing his sweater_. Bitting her bottom lip and awkwardly looking down to her watch, she gasped and into a halt, went towards the departure lounge.

 

 

_He didn't look back._

_Well, neither did she._

 

 

* * *

 

Already on the line to board the plane, she felt her phone vibrate.

It was a text from Yamaguchi.

 

 

 

_' **Shake up your tired eyes**_

**_The world is waiting for you_ **

**_May all your dreaming fill the empty sky_ **

**_But if it makes you happy_ **

**_Keep on clapping_ **

**_Just remember I'll be by your side_ **

**_And if you don't let go_ **

**_It's gonna pass you by_ **

**_Who kicked a hole in the sky_ **

**_So the heavens would cry over me?_ ♬** _'_

  

 

 

With a single brow raised she read the message before her.

Soon after another message arrived.

 

 

**_'Have a safe flight, (Name)!_  (/^▽^)/'**

 

 

' _How_. . ?'

Said girl hadn't exactly told her best friend when the flight would be, much less the departure time.

 

' _Tsukishima.'_

She internally smiled, moving a few steps ahead on the queue.  
  
_So he did care. . ._

 

 

* * *

 

Looking down through the plane window, she saw buildings already fading from her sight, clouds covering the view as far as her eyes could see.

With earplugs on, she felt herself drifting away.

 

 

_' **Cause I need more time**_

**_Yes I need more time just to make things right_ **

**_Me and you what's going on?_ **

**_All we seem to know is how to show_ **

**_The feelings that are wrong_ **

**_So don't go away_ ♬**

 

 

A whole new world awaited for her.

 


	2. In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could say this is some sort of "epilogue" for this story, considering it has Kei's POV, introspection and all that. Also, the song is by Andrew Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note this isn't the end for this saga. The sequel is like, a third done I swear. ಥ_ಥ

 

**_Nothing goes as planned_ **

**_Everything will break_ **

 

He slowly made his way to his room. His luggage being placed in the living room and shoulder bag being thrown in the corridor; not like he did care, honestly.

How he hated his headphones for playing such a _disgusting_  song and yet, he wouldn't dare to skip it.

  
**_People say goodbye_ **  
**_In their own special way_  **

**_  
_** And above all,  _he hated himself._

He hated himself for making a fool out of  _you_ _._  It almost felt as if he had played you; he did  _not_ like the sound of that.

_You_ _can't_ _just_ _simply_ _. ._ _break up_ _through_ _a_ _phone_ _call_ _._

_  
_ **_All that you rely om_**

**_And all that you can fake_ **

**_Will leave you in the morning_  **

**_  
_** As soon as he made it to his room, he locked the door before him. He mentally thanked his family for not asking anything related to the cause of his  _struggle_ _._  Scratch that.  _The_ _cause_ _of_ _his_ _heartache._

By now you were probably in the airplane, and knowing you as he did, it was most likely for you to be doodling on a small notepad while listening to your instrumental playlist; that, or you were reading Maze Runner. Possibly.

 

**_Come find you in the day_  **

**_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_ **

**_Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_  **

**_  
_**_He wondered if it pained you as much as it pained him._  He assumed you thought otherwise, considering the fact he wasn't one to show emotions deliberately.

_It was all a mistake, in the first place._

 

**_Oh, you run away, 'cause I am not what you found_ **

**_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_  **

 

With a heavy sigh he lied down on his bed, in a position so he was facing the wall. Much to his  _distaste_  – or not – the beluga toy plush still stood by the corner, besides his pillow.

He remember it well when he won you that during a festival of some sort; with you being as stubborn as you were, well, you insisted he should keep it.  _For_ _winning_ _it_ _fair_ _and_ _square_ , you had said, with one of your  _disgusting_  shit-eating grins.

 

**_Everything will change_ **

**_Nothing stays the same_ **

**_Nobody_ ** **_is perfect_  **

 

Taking the toy plush with both hands, he stared right into it. His lips pursed as he let out a heavy (almost  _muffled)_  sigh. 

He couldn't help but feel his back arch, his spine curved; despite long and heavy (anxious) inhales, it was almost as if he couldn't breath.

**  
_Oh, but everyone is to blame_ ** ****  


**_Oh, all that you rely on_ ** **  
**

**_And all that you can save_ **

**_Will leave you in the morning_ **

 

He clutched at his own attire, in an attempt to alleviate the sensation of suffocation. He was being engulfed by hiccups, soon turning into full sobs.

  

**_Come find you in the day_ **

**_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_ **

**_Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_ **

**_  
_** He had never experienced that in his entire life. Be it the feeling of  _heartache,_  his despair, or  _even_  what he felt towards you.

He might've tried hiding his true intentions in his typical  _'_ _I don't care_ _'_  façade; in the worst way he concluded that did him no good.

 

**_Oh, you run away, 'cause I am not what you found_ **

**_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_  **

**_  
_** What did  _he_  have, anyway? 

He was annoying, too sarcastic for his good. Maybe even too distant at times.

 

**_No I cannot get you out_ **

**_No I cannot get you_  **

**_  
_ ** _So_ _what_ _made_ _you_ _choose_ _him_ _?_

 

**_Oh no, I cannot get you out_ **

**_No, I cannot get you_ **

**_  
_** You, being the noisy and eccentric girl you were, were perfect in his eyes. Even if you complained you didn't like your hair, that you found your voice too annoying, that you were too loud and perhaps too clingy;  _those made no difference for him._

_  
_ **_Everything is dark_ **

**_It's more than you can take_  **

**_  
_ ** _You_ _were_ _everything_ _to_ _him_ _._

_  
_ **_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_ **

**_Shining_ **

**_Shining down on your face_ **

**_Your face_ **

**_On your face_  **

**_  
_**_So how could he let go of you so easily, without even fighting?_  Well, from now on, he had to face his own battles.

Even if he tried massaging his chest, the hurting sensation on his lungs wouldn't go away.  _He_ _never_ _thought_ _he_ _would_ _be_ _this_ _dependable_ _of_ _someone_ _._  And above all, of the person he  _loved_ _._

 

**_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_ **

**_Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_ **

**_Oh, you run away, 'cause I am not what you found_  **

**_  
_**_Perhaps the thought of being away from you made him scared._ For more than 4 years, you were always by his side. Even when he tried to push you away, you would always come back with a smile on your face.

  
**_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out, no_  **

 

_"Ha, look at me now. Scared of such a mischievous feeling such as love."_

_  
_ **_No, I cannot get you out_ **

**_(Oh, you're in my veins)_ **

**_No, I cannot get you out_ **

**_Oh no, I cannot get you..._ **

 


End file.
